Vladimir Lenin
Homeland: Russian Empire/USSR Religion: Russian Orthodox (formally), Athiest Allies: Ras Al-Ghul, Malcor, Cynafwr, Bane, Jafar, Frollo, Gothel, Rasputin, Joseff Stalin, Ralphscoe, Shan Yu, Dimitri (formally), Bartok (sometimes), The Dark Lord Luis, The Dark Lord Sairon, The Dark Lord Morgoth Enemies: Dimitri, Tsar Nicholas Romanav II, Anya/Anastasia Romanov, Elthibar, Merida, Liam Neeson, Bartok (sometimes), Vlad, The Dowager Empress, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Puka, Reform Ralphie (formally) Character information Vladimir Illych Ulyanov (Original Name), was born 22 April in 1870 in Simbrisk on the Volga River to a familly of farmers who were loyal subjects to the house of the Romanovs. Growing up, his brother was trying to uncover a secret plot and found out that one of the Orthodox priests was really a fraud. When his brother reported it his brother was falsely accused of treason and banished to Siberia in which Vladimir's brother died of the extreme cold. Vladimir then dedicated himself to the membership of the League-Of-Shadows. Although he did not fully follow through on a teaching that the Tsars were totally corrupted and beyond saving, he attempted to introduce the ideals of the League-Of-Shadows and the economic ideals of Karl Marx to the Tsar with good intentions. He was then expeled from law school in 1891 and like Malcor and Ralphscoe before him, changed his name to Vladimir Lenin. He was essentially an outcast with his beloved brother killed and all he knew destroyed. Consumed by his bitterness towards the Tsar and his unjust pollicies on the war with the Russo-Japanese war, ignoring the poor, and refusing to bring industrialization to Russia, he wished to create a society where the League-Of-Shadows would rule an entire world power and he and the League-Of-Shadows organized an army of revolutionaries known as the Bolshevik. He was later joined by Rasputin who was also a member of the League-Of-Shadows and a black sorcerer. They vowed to give the Tsar one more chance. In Kristoff and Anna, meet Anastasia, Vladimir Lenin will appear as a guest villain when Rasputin puts the curse on the Tsar's familly in 1916. Rasputin's curse gives Lenin's forces the ability to crush the Tsarist loyalists in the year 1917. He himself attacks a guest star, Lord Vaidlus III of Estonia who right after Lord Vaidlus shoots Rasputin and he falls through the ice. Once Lenin overthrew the Tsar, he gave a new nickname to St. Petersburg, Leningrad. He adapted one of the symbols of the League-Of-Shadows, the hammer and sickle, to declare that he favored the poor workers. In the process, thousands of people who oppose Lenin, including many Christians are killed as Vladimir Lenin sets up Russia as an empire for the League-Of-Shadows known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or U.S.S.R. for short. He adopts a boy who was abused as a child by the name of Joseff Stalin, an excomunicated member of the League-Of-Shadows, and reaccepts him into the league and names him his heir. Aftarwards Lenin fakes his death in 1924 and gives power over to Stalin so that he can decieve the populace as to try and find Anastasia. In the adventure he meets up with Rasputin and they team up together to destroy the last heir to the Russian throne. Trivia Vladimir Lenin was a real villain in this dimention. In this dimention, Lenin was Rasputin's enemy since Rasputin was a friend of the Tsar. Lenin died in 1924 in this dimention. Information and inspiration for the villain came from http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/historic_figures/lenin_vladimir.shtml where there is information about the Lenin of this world. Category:Villains Category:League-Of-Shadows Category:Revenge Category:Soviet Union